


But I Love You

by fairyeyes



Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band), Block B
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There wasn't anything he could do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> (Repost) Ugh, I'm such a Chico shipper (not sure about these days) but at the same time, I often wonder if G.Dragon would be jealous?

Kwon Jiyong, or more known as G.Dragon to his friends and fans, only had regretted one thing in his life. Whenever he would do something wrong, he would feel guilty about it – naturally, but he wouldn’t dwell on it long enough for it to become regret. He considered it another lesson to learn in this road in life. However, the one regret he had was something he wouldn’t expect.  
  
Jiyong loved both men and women enough to play with them but not enough to stay with only one partner. The one person he could say was he love was Lee Chaerin, or known as CL. She understood him and his eccentric ways. She was the only one who knew that while he was an artist – he was still really sensitive towards the world. She was a few years younger than him and yet somehow she was so much wiser than he was. He absorbed all the knowledge she tried to instill in him. He always wanted to find a reason to be with her. Whenever they trained, he was always there, by the door, waiting for her.  
  
But he never crossed the line.  
  
He wanted to respect her and her choices. However, when she told him she was going out with the new group’s, Block B, leader, he was predictably upset. He never showed it to her because he wanted her to be happy. He couldn’t admit how jealous he really was. He had to hide his feelings for their friendship.  
  
But she made it hard.  
  
Now every time they hung out, he would hear about how Jiho did something stupid. Or he did something silly. Or she has a new story to tell about them and the other members of Block B. Jiyong wanted to tell her to stop but he couldn’t because they were friends. He bit his lip numerous times and tried to deal with it by being her friend but there were times where he wished he could just yell and scream at her to leave precious Jiho.  
  
And those times were when Jiho hurt his precious Chaerin. Jiyong would be there for her tears but instead he wanted to go where Jiho is and punch him. He wanted the other to feel what she felt in her heart. He didn’t want to always hug and tell her, “You know how he is. He’s stupid and immature.” He hated to hear her sobs. He hated to hear her pain. He wanted to just envelope her into his arms and protect her from Jiho and his stupidity.  
  
But he couldn’t do anything.  
  
The only regret Kwon Jiyong had been not telling his precious Chaerin how he felt for her so he could protect her from this hurt.


End file.
